Passionate Secrets
by Goldenorientalelephant
Summary: When Callie Rose has a baby,who is taken off of her, what will happen when her baby grows up will she find her true identity?
1. My baby

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

FLASHBACK

As I gazed down at the tiny bed pure joy and grief overwhelmed me. I could feel tears trickling down my face. I Callie Rose have a baby. If only mother had been here to see this.

I stepped away to let the midwife pick her up.

"Just got to check her up, make sure she's functioning propally. Miss McGregger, does she have a name?" The midwife said looking me up and down.

"Um," I looked for insperation, my eyes landed on my babys scarlet towel,"Ruby." As I said it Ruby's eyes lit up and I knew at once I had made the right decision.

* * *

That was the last time I ever saw Ruby. Social services took her away the next day. The midwife had reported me to the head of department saying I was too young to care for a baby. Idid everything I could to win her back, I even took the hospital to court but the verdict was I was too young and my background was too depressing. Day after day I would bring up my case, do anything to bring my darling daughter back. Finally I gave up, the truth hit me: I would never win her back. But I did do one last thing...

* * *

My heart thumped as I walked into the huge grey building. The heavy double doors opened automatically. I took a deep breath. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Demanded the receptionist sitting infront of me.

"Um I'm here to see one of your children, Ruby Mcgreggor, I have something for her."

"I am afraid that is not possible, she is not allowed anyone to see her." Stated the receptionist. Anger whelmed up inside me, I felt like punching her and telling her that of course i could see _my_ own daughterInstead I smiled politelyat her and handed her a picture frame.

"I'm her mother"I explained."Please make sure that this stays with her always."


	2. Her face, but who?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

'My name is Ruby. Ruby Mgreggor. I'm 12 years old.' Looking down at the diary entry I had just written I wondered if starting a diary was actually a good idea. I mean your ment to write all your secrets in it, but what if the diary was to fall into the wrong hands?

I dropped the leather bound book and slumped onto my bed. I had been trying to write a diary explaining my life, but my life is soooo uninteresting. Sighing I got up and looked out of the window.

"Hey Ruby, do you want to come and play?"Yelled Kerian waving up to me. I sighed again, it wasn't that I didn't like Kerian it was that he never left my side, he wanted to do every thing with me and would not leave me alone!

"Coming."I screamed a little half heartedly.Why me? I suppose you could say it is because we have lived next door to eachover ever since we were born which was around about the same time.

"There you are Ruby, you took your time didn't you?"Kerian said looking at me as if accusing me of hating him.

"Yeh sorry."I could tell this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

I opened the front door and walked up the stairs, my bones aching after chasing Kerian around the park for at least 3 hours, man he could be annoying. 

I suddenly realised I had stopped outside the spare room. It crossed my mind that I had never been inside it for it was normally locked. Curiosity overcame me and I reached for the handle. I turned it. It opened.I gasped the room was completely empty except a wardrobe and curtains at the window. Closing the door behind me I edged over to the wardrobe and opened the door. What was inside it? Something half hidden caught my eye. It was an old cardboard box hidden behind thick cobwebs. Opening the lid I saw inside a dusty photograph of a young lady. I picked it up carefully. I was amazed at how beautiful she was with long curls cascading down her back, her eyes the deepest brown imaginable, her skin so perfect. I don't know why but she reminds me of someone. Who?

CRASH.

"Ruby, what are you doing in here.?"Sreamed Mum. Angrier than I had ever seen her before.

"Um..."

"Well young lady you have a lot of explaing to do, now out, go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out." I clutched the frame in my hand and fled. Tears trickled down my face. I hated her. My mum she has no right to scream at me for looking in an old empty wardrobe.

Then it hit me, were my parents trying to hid something from me?"

Please review on the way out.


	3. What if?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

" Michael, Ruby was in the_ room_ today."

"Did she find the box. Does she know the truth?"

"I don't know Michael, I don't know?" What if she did. What will she think of me? What will she think of Michael? Stop it Sara she probalbly doesn't know. But what if she does?


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

Holding the picture in my hand I examened the face more carefully drinking in all of her perfect features. My fingers which were clutching the back of the frame brushed against something odd. Flipping it over I realised it was a piece of paper taped to the back. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but then I saw it was part of a family tree. I read the names out loud to myself: Jasmine, Kamal, Grace, Maggie, Ryan, Sephy, Minerva, Zuri, Callum, Jude, Lynette, Taj, Callie Rose and (my heart skipped a beat) Ruby. Could it be me? No. No way. I turned the picture over once more, something caught my eye. Somebody had scibbled a message in the bottom left hand corner,

'To my darling daughter Ruby, please understand that I love you and I never wanted you to go away, please forgive me. Your loving mother Callie Rose.'

What, was she writing to me? If so that would mean that my Mum and Dad aren't the people I thought they were. When were they going to tell me. Tell me they weren't my parents? My vision's going blurry everything is turning black. Black. Black. Black.

* * *

I woke up and looked about me. I screamed. Where was I? 

"Please try and keep the noise down love, some people are trying to sleep."I turned my head and saw an old lady sitting in a bed shakin her head at me. Then it hit me-I was in hospital.

"Hello dear i'm nurse Flora, how do you feel. You were out for a long time."A young blond lady with a heavy accent was standing over me. Her minty breath threatening to send me back to sleep.

"I'm fine. Where are my parents? I'd like to see them please." Even if they weren't my parents I could really do with some familiar company not just an old lady and cranky nurse.

* * *

"Sarah she knows the truth. What are we going to tell her?" 

"The truth Michael, the truth then she might be able to forgive us." I smiled thankfully at my wife, sometimes without her I feel that I would not be able to live through life's hardships.

"Mr and Mrs Mgreggor please come this way your daughter is awake and wishes to see you." A young bolnd lady smiled at me from across the hall. I had no intention of smiling back. Glacing at my wife I took her hand, got up and followed the nurse down white halls filled with people wearing spotless white coats. I could think of no worse place to be to confront Ruby.

"Continue down the corridor and take the third left, sorry I can't come with you but i've just been asked to switch shifts with another nurse."Giving me a silly little wave she turned and walked through a huge door disappearing into the blackness of beyond. Squeezing Sarah's hand I guided her to where I knew Ruby would be waiting.Waiting.

Please review on your way out.

Ridingrocksdaworld I made this chapter long for you!!!!!!

Electricmouse4ever nothing sad here so you can't kill me!


	5. Her body

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

I am back home and my parents know that I know the truth.

The food infront of me looks like mushed up sick. I push it around my plate with my fork not daring to look up. A deadly silence hangs around me. Only the sound of cutlery scraping against gazed plates.

The morning when my 'parents' (I don't know what to call them now) came into my hospital room and sat down and explained the whole situation to me was the worst one I have ever suffered. I told them I had found the picture in the spare room and they explained that she was my mother.

Questions exploded in my head. What was she like? Who was my Father? Who were the rest of the people in my family?

Question after question popped into my head and I knew I had to find some answers. What should I do?

* * *

DING DONG! 

"Oh hello Ruby I suppose you're here to see Kerian? I'll just call him. Come in please." Mrs Pertail smiled at my and called up the stairs.

"Hi Rubs where are we going today?" Shouted Kerian from the top of the stairs. He ran down the stairs three at a time hurtling towards me.

"Out." I said. "It's a suprise."

"Great."Kerian said giving me a cute and cheeky grin."I love suprises!!!!!"

We walked down the road talking about what pet Kerian should get for his birthday (which was in two weeks). His parents had said that he could have a pet for his birthday and I am sooooooooo jealous I mean, my parents would never say that. Stopping I remembered that they weren't my parent's.

"Um Ruby, why have you stoped?" I realised that Kerian was a few paces ahead of me and that I as he had said, had just stopped.

"Sorry, my mind is on other things right now."I sighed.

"What sought of things Ruby. You look really upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No don't worry." Kerian would not understand.

* * *

Seeing Ruby upset was pulling at my heart, yet it made her look more beautiful than ever before. Stop it Kerian, that's horrible. She's obviously really sad. 

My eyes wondered down her body, soooo perfect. Her long chocolate locks flowing down her back. Her figure was soooo curvy. Her beautiful hazel eyes glistenng in the sunlight from uncried tears.Shaking my head a looked away. STOP IT KERIAN! I shouted at myself inside my head why was I thinking about Ruby in this way at a time like this?

We continued to walk down the road in silence. I had no idea where Rubs was taking me, but I didn't really care. As long as I was with her anywhere would do. Just me and her and no-one e...

"Kerian, we're here."

I looked up to see where we were.

"The library?" What. Why had Ruby taken me here?

I stopped my mouth from opening incase Rubs took what I was about to say the wrong way. Instead I followed blindly, my heart sinking. Couldn't she has chosen a far more romantic setting to hang out?

She took my hand (yippy) and lead me behind a bookshelf where she could talk to me without being overheard.

"Listen Kerian, you're probably wondering why I brought you here, well..." I listened to her telling me the story of what she had descovered in the spare room in her house and what she had discovered. My eyes were wide open in shock and my mouth open, not wondering whether to believe her or not, but I listened anyway.

When she had finished I was speechless.

"Kerian, if you don't believe me than you can ask my adopted parents, but I'd rather you didn't because i'm not supposed to tell anyone, so promise me you'll keep your mouth shut. O.K?"

"Sure Ruby, you can count on me. but i'm still confused as to why you brought me here - to a library?"

"To look up my family. Why else?"

Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby please review.

Please read my other story-The one way road to doom in Harry Potter

Thanx


	6. Wet faces

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

I looked at Kerian's face. I'd never seen this expesion before, it was puzzled, suprised and slightly as if he didn't believe me. But he had to, he's the only person in the world I trust enough to share my secret with.

"Look Kerian,"I paused, will he believe me? Stop it Ruby of course he will."The people I live with are not my parents. They adopted me when I was a baby..."

"...How do you know that?" Kerian cut in.

"I was getting to that."I gave him a fierce look to show I didn't want him to interupt me again.

So I told him what had happened from the day I uncovered the truth about what lay in the spare room until now.

"So that's why we're here."I concluded.

"Wow, that's so strange, I can't imagine finding out that the people I grew up with were never who they said they were.Your coping really well!"Kerian said looking amazed.

"Yeh I suppose." I muttered. I caught Kerian looking at me weirdly.

"Kerian, please can you look up 'Callie Rose'?"

"Yes capitan Rubs!" I laughed, Kerian was very good at making me laugh.

I went over to the resourse section of the library and went to the folder containing information on everything that had happened in the city. For example I fished out a newspaper article clip from 45 years ago about a man called Kamal Hadley becoming deputy prime minister. I put it back and carried on flipping through the scrapes, glancing for a name. Callie Rose.

* * *

I walked as calmly as I could to the computers. My mind was replaying the conversation I had just had with Ruby. This was the biggest adventure - I suppose that's what you'd call it - ever in my life and I was going to make the most of it. I felt a huge grin appear on my face. I felt as if I was in my own little bubble, and nothing could bring me down... 

"So if it isn't little Kerian, who's Mummy still wipes his tiny bottom for him." I turned around and found Garath, the school bully. I gave him a blank look hoping he would see that he wasn't bothering me and just go away.

"Arhhh, he doesn't understand. Perhaps if I put it like this ; Ga Ga Gooo Gagum Ga Gee Go..."

"Shut up Garath." I shouted and quickly turned away. I could feel my blood boiling and my face turning red.

"Not so fast Mummy's boy." I felt a hand grip my arm. I sighed. Why me? Why was it me that always got picked on? Because, i'll tell you why, in year 4 I had a bladder condition which meant that every few hours I would, well wet myself. So my Mum would come into school and check I was alright and occasionally give me a change of trousers. But now that was over and Garath would **NOT** let the situation drop.

"Why don't you stay and talk?" Garath asked smirking.

"Oh no Garath, .._laugh_.. he has to go .._laugh_..and ask his .._laugh_..Mummy's permission first." Shrieked Billy - Garath's side kick - between fits of laughter.

"It's either that or his bed time!" This really cracked up Billy who was clutching his stomach and ... crying!

I on the other hand was standing as still as I could with a calm expression on my face acting as if all the comments were going right over my head. But in reality I was furious. The only give away were my hands-squeezed into fists which were squeezing eachover so hard my knuckles were turning white.

I heard loud clipping footsteps behind me. It sounded like someone attemptig to run in stilletos.

"Mr.Reflwfer, you are forbidden from these premises are you not?" I turned around to find Miss Buckle - the head librarian - running towards us. I sighed with relief, Miss.B could be very intimidating when she was angry, so hopefully Garath and his comrade would be gone.

"I shall give you to ten to leave the library or there shall be serious consequences!" Miss Buckle roared at the boys.

"Ooh we're soooo scared!" Teased Garath, but he left anyway.

I slumped down in the nearest chair hoping Miss Buckles would not notice me. She did.

"Kerian i've seen Garath comeing up to you a lot recently. Is anything wrong? You know you can always come and talk to me about things like that." Miss Buckle smiled at me. I remained silent busy feeling sorry for myself. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I tried hard to control them. Too late. I felt pearls of salty water trickle down my cheeks. One or two at first but then I gasped and started crying full out. I didn't care that I was a acting like a baby, but I was really upset. Miss.B leaned over towards me, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she drew closer. Then her arms were around me - hugging me. I let her, longing comfort, longing someone that I could tell all my sorrows to.

"Kerian, I understand what you're going through. I know how hard it is to cope when there are people breaking you down. I understand that sometimes all you you need is a shoulder to cry on." She whispered into my ear. I let out a sob.

"Kerian, would you believe that someone like me was bullied all the time at school?" I gazed at her, I wouldn't, I mean she looks so prettyand perfect. I shook my head.

"Yes, well I was. All because I loved books and I spent all my spare time in the library in school. Kids can be so cruel. But unlike you I had no one to turn to for help. My only safe haven - books. I had no friends. I went to a private school and the kids on my block used to tease me. They were so horrible, they would beat me up and throw things at me, I once got a brick on the leg. Another time they cut my pony tail off and ripped my clothes off me so I was left standing in the street in just my underwear. But my parents were never at home often enough to notice the things that happened to me." I stopped crying and gazed at her she had gone through so much I felt really sorry for her. I noticed she had tears in her eyes. Her eyes showed sadness and hatred. The memories must be so hard for her to talk about.

"Look I'm sorry I told you that you didn't need to go through that." She spoke, gently. She clasped her hand in mine and smiled at me. Her eyes were now red and puffy, and her face was wet. I smiled back.

"Don't worry Miss Buckle, it's always good to have a shoulder to cry on, remember." I said giving her a big hug.

"Call me Lyenne," She said wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Now that you know my past you can't talk to me like you don't know me. Now, remember Kerian if you need to talk you can always find me here." And with a final smile she was gone.


	7. Why so worried

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and without my imagination you would not be reading this

Callie Rose, Callie Rose. I repeated it over and over in my head. I don't know why. Almost as if, if I didn't I would forget it. But that's just stupid. All the same it was such a pretty name, Callie Rose.

I flipped the files within the folder I was holding. I had already gone through 2 and I still hadn't found anything on - this is going to sound strange - my Mum.

As I was skipping throgh I noticed an article with a photo simular to the one I had found in the spare room. I carefully slipped it out of the plastic folder and examined the picture. It was of a young lady - i'd say about 18 - clutching a bulging stomach. See had the same hair as - here it comes again - my Mum, yet her skin colour was alot darker. I skimmed the text looking for 'Callie Rose' but could not see anything. I did it again just to double check I hadn't miss anything. then I noticed a name I had come across before...Kamal Hadley. Where did he come into the fray? I read the text more slowly and carefully taking in all the information.

"Ruby, Ruby?" A worried voice echoed in the silence of the library. Mum. Opps. I quickly folded the article into four and hastily put it in my pocket. I grabbed the folder tossed it onto a nearby shelf grabbed a book off the shelf next to me and pretended to read.

"Ruby, are you in here?" I could heara librarian assistent asking her to quieten down. I sighed should I answer?

"Here Mum." I continued to pretend to read to look like this was what I had been doing all afternoon.

"Oh Ruby I've been so worried!" She came up to me and gave me a huge hug. Was that water I could see in her eyes, come to mebtion it she seemed a bit bunged up. As if she'd been crying. She hastily drew away seeing my furrowed brow.

"Ruby How have you managed to read that book?" Mum half whispered as if not really thinking about it.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow even more.

"Dear it's upside down." Oh Sure enough it was.

I quickly replied with "My mind was on something else." That usually did the trick.

"So was mine." Mum whispered.

"Right we'd better get home." Mum said as if suddenly waking from a trance.

"Oh, but Mum it's only 3:00pm why so early?"

"I don't like you going out on your own Ruby that's why and from now on I want you to always go with someone and tell me and your Father where you are going and when you are coming back. Is that clear." She gave me a bit of a pleading look to make me agree.

"But Mum!" I protested. "I'm resopsible enough to keep out of trouble and harm." I tried to give her puppy dog eyes but I don't think it worked every well.

"Even so darling you don't know what can happen to anyone on these streets nowadays.

And with that we left.


End file.
